The Science of Magic
by MidnightAria
Summary: Set after I Do Over and OotP disregard HBP and DH . What happens when the worlds of Science and Magic mix? The dead return and the unthinkable happens! Oh well, just another day in Eureka. Will be SLASH, don't like? don't read!
1. Talking Dogs

MA: Okay, this has been in my head for a loooong time. I've gotten into reading crossovers, but didn't see anything for HP/Eureka and decided to do it myself! Anywayz!

I DON'T OWN NUTTIN! Hell I can barely afford my phone bill .

Chapter 1-

Nathan watched as Carter's face seemed to melt from ecstatic relief to horrified as he realized that Nathan hadn't escaped from the chamber quite as unscathed as they had hoped. Nathan felt himself dissolving away. It didn't hurt, not physically, but seeing the look on Jacks face triggered a feeling of both regret and satisfaction. Regret for not admitting to many… things… to the naïve, irritating sheriff and satisfaction for… for what exactly?... the thought that maybe… maybe his feelings weren't as futile as he thought. With a pang of emotion in his heart, he smiled a sad smile at the sheriff before the world before him turned white.

The world was completely white, there seemed to be no noise- not voices, wind, nothing. The ground, the sky, it should have been disorienting, but it wasn't. Nathan, upon appearing in the white looked around curiously, he didn't think he was dead, but he did have an odd sense of … almost peace. The world around him wasn't frightening, wasn't anything really. He would have said it was nothingness, but he noticed beings in the distance, figures that moved around, but seemed to be shadows obscured in heavy mist. He found himself heading toward one of the darker figures, seeing as it seemed to be the closest and he had nothing better to do.

After what could have been hours of walking, or perhaps only minutes- Nathan couldn't tell and had a feeling it really didn't matter anyway. He stopped short when the mist abruptly swirled away revealing a large, shaggy, black dog.

The dog turned tired dark eyes toward him before it half heartily thumped its tail on the ground and said in a rather human voice, oddly enough with a distinct British accent.

"Oh, another one. What happened to you?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. A dog was talking to him, he should be s bit more disturbed by this shouldn't he?... or had Eureka really given him immunity to "freaking out" because of odd and unlikely happenings? He decided to not dwell on it and sat down near the large dog. Not like he didn't have the time to kill… hell he didn't even know if there was even such a thing as "time" here, where ever here was…

"Not much." Nathan replied, staring out in the mist, watching the blurred shadows wandering around, "There was an experiment gone wrong, that Car… the sheriff found out about…" Nathan then proceeded to give a rather basic overview of how he got into this predicament. He came to a conclusion with, "and now I've screwed myself over thanks to that damn sheriff." He stopped and took a deep breath before looking over at the dog, whom had his head cocked, looking at him. "What about you?"

The dog muttered something that sounded like "damn muggles" before shaking his head and replying.

"My bloody cousin got me with a stunner and I happened to fall in some weird veil that supposedly kills people, but obviously not… not that I know if I am dead, but this is definitely not how I pictured being dead…" the dog stopped babbling at the look Nathan was now giving him. "But anyway… yeah… fell through the veil and wound up here. I seem to love proving people wrong, first Azkaban and now surviving certain death." He snorted.

Nathan just stared at him.

"You're not a dog are you?" He more stated then asked his furry companion. The dog gave him a "no duh" kind of look before replying.

"How many talking dogs do you know?" Nathan ran a hand through his hair.

"Well… none, but I do now one with a higher IQ then most college grads." The dog huffed in amusement.

"Heh, nope, I'm not a dog. I'm a person… well, actually I'm a wizard, a wand waving, broom riding, potions brewing wizard… although I wasn't really that great at the potions bit." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I want to say there's no such thing as wizards, I'm a scientist after all and the idea of magic just goes against my nature, but it seems rather pointless to argue due to the fact that I am currently having a conversation with a dog." The dog had his mouth open in an expression that could only be described as a smile. "So what? You just randomly decided to become a dog?"

"Not really randomly, it's my animagus form…" At Nathan's confused look he explained, "powerful enough wizards can turn into animals at will, but it's only one animal… something about reflecting their inner beast or something, my friend Remus'd know better then I, but mine happens to be a dog. I decided to change mostly out of boredom and I'm actually rather comfortable as a dog."

"So what do you look like normally?" Nathan was rather curious about his new acquaintance, he really didn't want to believe in the idea of magic, but as he had told the dog, the evidence so far was proof positive. Maybe if he saw it in action it would provide him with a more realistic explanation.

He was watched the dog shifted… there really wasn't a much better way to explain it… into a man. He seemed to be at least Nathan's height, sitting down it was hard to tell, he was skinny and very pale, he had shoulder length shaggy black hair and piercing eyes. He was a handsome man, in a rough almost bad boy kind of way, but you could see the humor in his eyes and in the way his mouth turned easily into the smirk he was currently wearing. He also looked familiar. Nathan tried racking his brain for where he had seen the man before.

Then it hit him, "You're that mass-murderer from Great Britain." The man's smirk became a large grin.

"Wow, my infamy reached the states? Awesome." He offered his hand to the slightly stunned man next to him.

"Sirius Black, at your service."

TBC

MA: Reviews are good for the soul! (even if I'm already going to hell :P)


	2. Battles and Angst

MA: hmm… I know I said to disregard HBP and DH, but looking at this… it's more like disregard, parts of HBP and DH (especially that gawd awful epilogue!)

So yeah… Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Harry looked around his room one more time, making sure everything had been packed. He threw a few last odds and ends in his trunk, before sitting on his bed with a hardbound book. It was a reddish leather bound book with some gold scroll-work in the corners. He opened it to reveal blank cream-colored pages covered in photos, letters and newspaper clippings, containing news and photos of friends, family, and enemies alike. Hermione had made it for him while he was recovering from the aftermath of the final battle, a scrapbook of the great moments in their lives.

He turned the pages, stopping on a few photos, or clippings remembering the past couple years. He was almost twenty years old- the final battle was two years ago. The wizarding world was still recovering, but the chaos created by the war was finally calming down. Ron Weasley had been talked into filling the position of Minister of Magic, the youngest ever, the last four years had forced his eyes open, he had matured greatly in that time and his mind, built for subtle strategy (as any who had played wizarding chess against him would tell you) was perfect for the machinations of a political office. He had also built his contacts in the influential higher circles of the magical world by marrying the heir to the Parkinson fortune, Pansy Parkinson, as well as being the brother-in-law to the Malfoy heir, Draco. Who, despite Death Eater connections had enough money to still have sway over many in the magical world.

Harry turned to a page that always made him smile. It contained a wedding invitation and a photo of the smiling newlyweds, Draco Malfoy and Ginivera Weasley. He remembered that day well, it was a beautiful wedding- the couple's mothers, Narcissa and Molly had guaranteed that- it was everything money could buy and, better yet, marked the beginning of a whole new unity of the magical world. The Malfoy-Weasley marriage truly marked the change in times. Harry remembered how everyone expected Ron to throw a fit, Draco had expected to dodge hexes when he first proposed, but Ron had surprisingly given the couple his blessing. Harry snorted a little, maybe it wasn't so surprising since Ron had proposed to Pansy not even a month later.

Many people had thought there would be trouble from Hermione and Harry, what with the supposed "loves of their lives" marrying other, rather unexpected, people. When asked Harry just smiled and shrugged, he wished for his friends and family to be happy, he loved Ginny, but finally had realized it was as the sister he had never had. Hermione had out right laughed at the reporter when she had been asked about Ron's "betrayal". They hadn't been dating for a while, she had wanted to continue schooling and wanted nothing to do with house and home for the time being, plus with Ron's political career taking off she would have had to play hostess to far too many events necessary for the heads of the wizarding world. Pansy, on the other hand, had wanted nothing more to support her husband in his endeavors and provide a home and family for him. Hermione wished her luck and stayed one of Ron's best non-romantic friends.

Of course all this denial on their parts led to some interesting rumors for Hermione and Harry. Everything from they were dating each other, to they were secretly in the closet, waiting for "the one" to pull them out. This led to some dubious letters received and proposals made. None were accepted or further commented on- though several were laughed at by the friends and family of the two.

Hermione ignored the gossip in favor of getting several doctoral degrees in both the magical and muggle world- her goal being to incorporate both into a more unified being, her argument being that the magical world wouldn't be able to hide forever and she would be prepared for when the inevitable happened.

Harry spent time recuperating and when he found he would never escape the adoring public hiding in his house, played pro-quidditch for a season, figuring he might as well be famous for something he wanted to do, rather then being shoved into. before his godfather, Remus finally suggested a vacation traveling the world.

Remus had had it rough even before the major battles took place. First losing Sirius, whom the trio had found was recognized by Remus' wolf as his mate. Then he had hoped to make Tonks happy by marrying her and giving her their baby boy, Teddy. They were happy until Tonks died in the final battle, a stray curse hitting her, killing her instantly. Afterwards Harry had taken both Teddy and Remus into his house- he had kept 12 Grimmauld place and had finished fixing it up- giving his godfather the support of the last of his connections to his old friends and another pair of hands to help with Teddy.

Harry ran a hand over the photo of Tonks and Teddy, taken only an hour after Ted's birth. Tonks hair- for once, a short, normal chocolate brown, sweaty and messy from a long birth, Teddy's hair already showing his mother's genes, being an untamable mess of a bright teal green. Harry blinked a little to stop the tears before they started and turned the page.

The next page held an obituary for Fred Weasley, next to a picture of the twins smiling and waving enthusiastically to the camera. Harry bit back a laugh, remembering how everyone could have sworn Fred was dead. There was a great fear that his twin, George, would follow him. In the end their fears turned out unfounded as Fred turned up and crashed his own wake. Turned out there had been a mistake in identifying the body, due to the chaos of the battle. The wake was then turned into a huge celebration. Harry and Hermione suspected there was more going on then everyone thought, especially seeing some of the glances shared by the twins. George especially seemed very reluctant to let his twin out of his sight, even for trips to the loo. Hermione had wanted to investigate, but Harry had held her back quietly getting her to agree that what they didn't know made it less likely that if anything illegal had happened then the less that knew and the better for all involved. The twins had gone back to doing what they did best, creating the best pranks in the wizarding world, a pick-me-up for after a horrifying time when humor and laughs were greatly needed.

Harry flipped quickly through the rest of the album, pausing over a few highly emotional times; the death of his mentor and adopted grandfather, Albus and the death of Professor Minerva McGonagall and the promotion of Professor Severus Snape to Headmaster. Snape and Harry weren't the best of friends, but were working on healing the rift between them. Harry had saved Snape and protected him from the ministries accusations and Snape had protected Harry by arming him with as much knowledge and practical experience for the battle ahead as possible. Harry no longer feared the man- in fact he found the man's snarky comments a good whack to the head occasionally to bring him out of his funks and back to the real world. Both men would never forget their great mentor and both took some strange comfort in one another when the grief got to be too much.

Thankfully Hermione hadn't included any of the articles that related to him or Voldemort and the final battle. He had never thought of himself of some great hero, so many had helped him, so many had died for him. Harry knew he couldn't just forget, but he desperately avoided the reminders, like the almost daily headlines in the papers and magazines. He stared at the blank pages that marked the start of the scrapbook that was up to him to fill in the future, not really seeing anything, remembering the final battle and the actions leading up to it.

Hogwarts had been closed in after Dumbledore's death in his Sixth year. Headmistress McGonagall had turned the school into the new base for the light and a refuge for muggleborns and their families. It became the gathering point for the light, Remus using the map he and his friends had created to help fortify it against further invasion. The Golden Trio proceeded to hunt down and destroy the horocruxes, while helping with the war; evacuating muggle communities, destroying a corrupt ministry of magic, and generally making nuisances of themselves for the dark lord and company.

By the time the final battle came to the lawns of Hogwarts, ironically the day before Harry's eighteenth birthday, All the Horcruxes, other then the one in Harry himself, had been destroyed- Nagini meeting her end at the talons of Fawkes and Hedwig. The poor owl had been bitten and died before Fawkes had managed to burst into flames, burning the evil snake to a crisp. Harry mourned the loss of his owl and very first best friend for a long time.

In the end the only ones who knew Harry planned on dying in the final battle were Snape and Harry himself. Snape had been uncharacteristically silent about the whole thing, helping Harry become proficient in silent and wandless spells, while silently praying for a miracle. When the two sides collided Harry ignored everyone else, throwing a curse or hex here or there, intent on finding Voldemort. When he reached his goal he stood there, ignoring the taunts the dark lord threw and didn't even flinch when the familiar green light flew through the air towards his face. Then there was nothing but blessed dark.

During what Harry was told later was about a minute or two, but what felt much like hours, he saw his parents and Dumbledore. He had found himself in what could only be a train station, Dumbledore had come and they had sat and chatted about many things, minor, everyday things- as though there was no great, bloody battle going on in the real world, Dumbledore had even offered him his annoyingly typical lemon drops. Then his parents had shown up, telling him how proud they were of him and how much they loved him. Then all three had informed him that although he had died, now was not his time and had promptly kicked him back to his body in the real world. When he thought about it now, he realized it all felt rather anti-climatic for seeing his dead parents after seventeen-some-odd years.

Harry had woken up facedown in dirt, the sounds of chaos around him. He had stood up slowly despite the pain and had quickly found Voldemort nearby, fighting a group of Aurors. Having lost his wand in the fall Harry scanned the ground and bodies around him for another, when Fawkes had appeared before him carrying Gryffindor's sword. He had taken it with thanks to the Phoenix and charged Voldemort's back, swinging the sword as hard as possible decapitating and killing once and for all, the dark lord, Voldemort.

Harry looked up at the sky as light started to appear over the horizon, flooding the bloody battlefield with pale morning light. It was the next day, Harry's birthday. He started to laugh, a bitter, but loud laugh. The people near him, worried for his sanity. Hermione came running up as he fell to his knees- dropping the sword, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" She questioned the worry obvious in her voice. He looked at her with large tear filled eyes before gazing out over the field, looking at the bodies littered about and hearing pain filled screams and groans of the hurt and dying, before saying.

"Happy birthday to me... Right 'Mione?" Finally bursting into tears, collapsing into his friends arms.

Afterwards rounding up the remaining death eaters had been relatively simple. There were some, like Draco, who had actually changed sides in battle- he had taken a blasting curse in the leg in order to save Ginny Weasley. He had lost his leg, but after a brief interrogation had gained the respect of the Weasleys, a pardon from the newly established ministry and Ginny's hand in marriage. His mother was proud of him and rather accepting of their new family. His father had been killed in the battle by Luna Lovegood when he had tried to take down Neville Longbottom, who at the time was battling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Headmistress McGonagall had died protecting a group a students until help could arrive. She was buried next to Dumbledore as her final wish, Severus Snape was named the new Hogwarts headmaster.

Harry spent the next two years helping to put the magical community back together, helping rebuild both buildings and the ministry. He had turned down more high ranking positions then he really cared to remember due to his fame and influence, never really getting used to the fact that he would forever be "The-boy-with-far-too-many-hyphens-after-his-name".

So there Harry sat collecting his thoughts when Hermione came waltzing through the door. Seeing Harry sitting on the bed, staring at the book in front of him, she went and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him in a comforting manner. He closed the book and leaned into his best friend.

"You all ready to get out of here?" she queried. Harry chuckled.

"You've no idea."

TBC

MA: First of all I got the idea for Fred coming back from a great story called "Fox Ears" if you haven't read it… READ IT! :P

Second, yes all the horocruxes were the same, I just used a longer amount of time to collect and destroy them- there were more small battles in my story then the books and the Trio was involved in them.


	3. Over the Woods and Through the River

MA- Here ya go! Chapter 3! I must be insane, a huge research paper, other assignments, NANOWRIMO all in one month, AND I still am writing fanfiction wooo! Go me!

Chapter Three-

Harry sighed deeply. He didn't really hate the ministry of magic per say, he just didn't really have fond memories of it, what with the death of his godfather and subsequent battle with Voldemort in the atrium. He shifted uncomfortably as the guard checked their wands, the expected stares and awe filled eyes turned toward him. Not even Ron, when he was here, was able to make this place any more comfortable for Harry.

He sighed again as they made their way through and Hermione ended up bullying their way through eager fans trying to get a photo, signature, or even just a handshake from the famous trio, Harry especially. Harry held on to the strap of her charmed messenger bag and Lupin was almost treading on their heels, Teddy in his arms, in order to not be left behind in the crowds.

They met Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the special force aurors, and followed him into a, thankfully, empty conference room, there was a large round table surrounded with bright orange, comfy looking office chairs. He chuckled at Hermione's annoyed huff and Harry and Lupin's relieved expressions. He placed a thick chain on the table before informing the trio.

"Here is your international portkey. As minister Weasley requested, the paperwork has been spelled unreadable to those who don't already know where your destination is. We have also placed it in the classified records, but unfortunately you all know how classified records seem to be public knowledge." He chuckled here and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really. You'd think the wizarding world would understand the need for secrecy, what with the whole secret-society-hidden-from-muggles thing we have going on."

Kingsley nodded. "Thus the unreadable spell. I don't know about the rest of the wizarding world, but I for one, know how much you guys need this break. Minister Weasley's honeymoon is being respected. I don't see why your vacation can't be."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm used to it now. My life apparently can't be my own because some evil dark lord decided I needed a scar on my head and a bunch of hyphens after my name."

He grimaced and unconsciously patted his messy black hair over his famous scar. He had tried growing his hair out to make it easier to cover his scar, unfortunately, the same magic that seemed to have prevented his aunt from keeping it horribly cut also kept it from growing any longer then the shaggy mess he had always had. Snape had offered to develop a potion to help, but Harry figured his hair and magic may really rebel and give him something even worse, so declined the offer. He had, however, taken a potion to correct his vision in order to better play pro-quidditch after an opposing team's seeker had managed to break his glasses during a particularly rough game. Harry had still managed to win- it would remain forever a mystery exactly how he managed it being basically blind.

Lupin gave Harry a one armed hug, which Teddy, in his other arm giggling, reached over to join in, his turquoise hair turning the same messy black as his favorite "uncle". Lupin chuckled and released Harry asked, "Well, we'll see how long we can keep people in the dark and relax while we can. Are we all ready? Everyone sure we have everything?"

Hermione and Harry smiled at the kind werewolf. He had become even more mother hen since the end of the war. They understood why and tried their hardest not to comment too much on it. They both knew how much the two of them and even Ron meant to him, they were his only family left, his pack.

"Yes Remus," Harry responded, "We've got everything. Let's get the hell out of here." He chuckled as Hermione smacked his arm.

"Language mister Potter! You don't want to be a bad influence to Teddy here now do you?" She smacked his arm again, causing Teddy to laugh and Lupin to chuckle again.

"I don't know Hermione; you might be a worse influence on my son. After all you're teaching him it's okay to smack Uncle Harry." Hermione blushed stopped hitting him grumbling in mock indignation.

Kingsley interrupted the moment, "The portkey is going to go off in another two minutes, make sure you've got everything and grab a hold."

Harry and Remus checked their pockets for their shrunken trunks and wands and Hermione clutched her bag to her shoulder before each of them grabbed a hold of a piece of the thick chain.

"California, here we come." Harry muttered.

They felt the feeling of a hook grabbing them behind the navel, a tug, and the world swirling to gray around them.

"Okay… tell me again what this is supposed to do?" Jack Carter asked again as Henry Deacon puttered about the round room- that Global Dynamics seemed to have a never ending supply of- adjusting numbers on computers and occasionally going to the odd looking machine, yet another mess of wires, metal, plastic, and blinking lights, that Jack couldn't have even started to guess what it was, let alone what it might even possibly do.

Henry sighed inwardly, reminding himself that he had invited Jack to the first run of his latest invention. Ever since Nathan Stark's death, Jack had been nothing like his old self. He seemed to have been hit harder then even Allison Blake. Many people believed it was because he wasn't able to save Nathan, but Henry often wondered. Remembering the bickering and "chest beating", as he had heard one of his female coworkers call it, he had often wondered if the two were just trying to impress the other, neither of them really had any great experience dating and both were rather awkward when trying to express their emotions… Henry just couldn't help feel that their may have been more to it then what everyone else had seen.

Jack had been apathetic at best, deeply depressed the rest of the time. Everyone had expected him to leave Eureka, leave the painful memories and the reminders that would appear everyday. It had been a shock when he stayed, when asked he had mentioned something about how the people here would understand better then anyplace he might move to. He hadn't seemed to improve until the bunker incident, where he and Thorne had been trapped in the bunker in his attempt to find a way to save Zoe. It seemed the threat of possibly loosing his daughter and one of the only three people left(his sister and Allison being the others) that he truly cared about struck a chord and got him back on the road to himself.

A few months later he and Allison began dating. Henry knew that was a bomb waiting to explode, he had overheard Zoe confiding in her Aunt Lexi that Jack was only doing so because he felt obligated to take care of the people that had been important to Nathan. That she hoped when her father realized this that the break up between Allison and him still left them friends. Lexi had agreed with her niece. Henry wasn't too sure just how volatile the impending breakup would be, especially with the news that Allison had tearfully informed him of. She was pregnant. It was Nathan's child. Henry's head had reeled at the implications of the confession. He knew Jack would not take the news well, he just hoped he wouldn't loose one of the closest friends he had when, as Jack would say, "the shit hit the fan".

Henry leaned over the console looking at yet another set of numbers, he seemed deep in thought. Jack sighed as his question went unanswered, knowing Henry had heard him and would answer eventually. Jack had learned a while ago that sometimes it's best to let the scientist finish fine tuning their experiments before demanding explanations, otherwise bad things happened. Bad things that usually involved at the best small fires and odd side affects, at worst death and radioactive holes the size of countries.

He reached out to touch a particularly shiny looking lit up crystal. Henry spoke up without looking up from his computers.

"Unless you want to be fried to a nicely browned crisp I would keep my hands to myself for the moment Jack." Jack snatched his hand back as if burned. As Henry turned around Allison Blake, Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan entered the room, Jo and Zane bickering between each other, again. Jack sighed, he missed his similar fights with Nathan. He shook his head before he could think of the man again and cleared his throat getting the attention of all.

"So Henry… you were gonna tell me what this… thing… is? And does?" Henry chuckled and explained it to him for what had to have been at least the third time.

"It's a depletion generator." Henry held up a hand and continued to explain before Jack could voice the obvious question he was going to ask next. "It basically nulls energy in the surrounding area. Turns an area into basically a black hole of energy in which things such as electronics… well… anything really, that uses power; electronic, magnetic, nuclear, you name it- it renders it useless, powerless." He then continued using more scientific terms to describe exactly what the machine would do, something about sending out waves of something that disrupted other things that would continue until someone pushed the off button- surprisingly this machine actually did have a button labeled "off"… well actually it was labeled "emergency shutdown" but it was the same principle in Jack's mind. Jack nodded feigning understanding of Henry's science lingo, knowing that Henry knew it was going in one ear and out the other. He thanked Henry's ability to ignore his lack of knowledge and not talk down to him, and then to translate if necessary.

When Henry was finished Jack clapped his hands together. "Whelp. Are we gonna fire this puppy up or what?" Henry chuckled and turned back to the computers before heading over to a box on a nearby wall that contained odd sunglasses. Henry handed them to everyone to put on.

"The light this emits hasn't been proven harmful to the human eye yet, but it is bright and I figure precautions would be best."

Allison smiled wryly, "I agree." She put the glasses on and stepped behind the only computer console not against a wall. It faced the machine and was a good ten feet away from it. Zane joined her and began looking at the numbers flashing across the computer screen there with great interest. Jo looked to Jack and shrugged. He nodded in their direction and motioned "after her". She smiled at him patting his shoulder as she passed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood next to a now oblivious and excited Zane. Jack stood on the other side next to Allison, who smiled up at him, he grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she leaned into him and both waited for Henry to begin.

Henry finished all his checks and last minute calculations and came to the console everyone stood. Zane scooted over a little to allow him access. Henry flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons, and the machine groaned a little before a loud whirring began, it became louder and faster, the large crystal thing that Jack had been warned not to touch started to flash white light sporadically and a wind started whipping through the room, blowing a few loose papers and tossing Allison's hair into hers and Jacks faces, She brought a hand up to attempt to control the worst of it.

The light flashes became steady and flashed faster and faster until it became solid and constant. It grew brighter and brighter, until even the special glasses they wore weren't enough to keep them from squinting against the bright light, and eventually they had to look away. The wind grew stronger, something metallic snapped and the light took on a bluish hue.

"Oh crud." Henry muttered uncharacteristically, as an alarm started beeping on the consol, he tried his best to adjust despite being barely able to see. It didn't seem to be enough as a few moments later a louder alarm started and he shouted. "Down! Now!"

He pulled Zane and Jo down with him as Jack pulled Allison down and held her close to protect her from any possible danger. The machine let out a metallic screech, flashed a blinding red light and exploded. The console blocked the majority of the explosion, Jack closed his eyes as he felt a few pieces strike him, cutting, but not badly- this wasn't as bad as some of the explosions he encountered in Eureka, but he still clutched Allison tightly against him, shielded from the flying debris.

As things settled down, Jack risked opening his eyes, blinking to clear the spots from the lights out of his vision. "Is everyone alright?" He called still unable to really see.

He heard a groan that seemed to come from the other side of the consol, a voice followed.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

TBC

MA- Reviews are wonderful! Give me some and I'll give you more stories :P


	4. Interlude in White

MA- I Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!... maybe…

Chapter Four-

After the shock of being stuck in a nebulous white none-world with the infamous criminal Sirius Black wore off, Nathan decided that this was just par for the course with him. The man seemed friendly enough and swore he was innocent, framed by a former friend now turned traitor. At the very least, the little bit of psychology Nathan had been exposed to and studied(for the normal human, it would be considered rather a lot, but this IS Nathan Stark we are dealing with here) Sirius didn't seem to have the mentality type to murder on the large scale. After talking with the man for what may have been a few minutes or hours, days maybe- time was still very abstract in this place, Nathan had no idea how necessities such as food and water could be ignored, and at the startling realization that he didn't feel any pressing need for anything; food, water, bathroom, he wondered if he was merely breathing out of habit and reflex rather then for need- But, after talking with Sirius a while, Nathan had come to the conclusion that both Sirius and this place he was in, were relatively harmless. He wouldn't want to provoke either, but he felt no fear for his person at the moment.

He had grown comfortable with the man, he was at the moment giving the man's "animagus form" a belly-rub with one hand, while he sat cross legged and told of another disaster at Global Dynamics that had, yet again, been prevented by the frustratingly lucky sheriff. The discussion of how Sirius was able to turn into a dog had lead to an explanation of magic, which Sirius had deemed safe to tell Nathan about since it was very unlikely he'd tell anyone. Nathan had flat out stated "magic doesn't exist, everything has a scientific explanation", which lead to a rather heated debate. Nathan anti-magic, Sirius pro-magic and the matter went unresolved, since both men were rather stubborn and instead decided to ignore the topic or risk losing the only other person they could talk to at the moment.

As Nathan wrapped up his tale Sirius let out a rough bark Nathan had come to recognize as the man's laugh. He raised an eyebrow at his furry companion in question. Sirius' tongue was lolling out of his black muzzle as he looked up between his front paws at Nathan.

"You know, the way you talk about this Sheriff guy I have to wonder if you got a crush on him. Just about every story I've heard from you mentions him and the way you describe your fights I keep picturing myself when I pulled the girls pigtails as a kid to get their attention." Nathan's eyes widened in shock.

"You've got to be joking. Carter and I? Not in the least bit likely." The dog-man just rolled his eyes in amusement before he let his head fall back on the ground.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"I'm not in denial. It is not going to happen. I've got Allison, and Jack has… well… Jack had Allison until I got her." He rubbed the dog's belly harder, causing a leg to twitch in a rather humorous fashion.

"Oh yeeah, that's the spot." Sirius muttered in bliss before continuing, "You saw Jack was going after someone else, got jealous, and decided to get back at him by going after the same person."

"Thank you Dr. Phil, but no. I don't do jealousy."

"Riiiight." Nathan huffed, then smirked evilly and stopped rubbing, earning a whine from the dog.

"Fine! I'll drop it, just don't stop the scratching." Nathan's smirk grew in triumph before he finally continued the belly rub.

"I hope you realize the fact that I'm giving you a belly rub could be thought of as rather disturbing on many levels to some people."

Sirius' tail wagged as he replied. "Thank Merlin you're not "some people" then."

End Chapter Four

MA- Woot! Chapter four finito! I promise to post more within the next week, so please don't stab me with sporks for such a short chappy and for keeping people in suspense about our crew in GD!

Also! I got a question about pairings. The only one I really don't have a pairing idea for at the moment is (oddly enough) Harry. Suggestions would be welcome (please remember I already have Ron/Ginny/Draco out of the picture, I have a Hermione pairing already in mind, and as much as I love it I'm not pairing Snape and Harry in this one) Obviously I have no objections what-so-ever about slash/crack pairings.

And in closing… REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Left at Albuquerque

Hmmm… Did I say an update by the 23rd?... urm I meant by the 26th! Yeah!... no kill me please .

Anyways, here's chappy five! BTW- I don't know science, hence I suck at science lingo. I am trying to avoid going too much into depth about things I have no knowledge of and am researching a bit of what I need for the story, but I know it's not perfect. If I have made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. Telling me my science/math knowledge sucks just makes me roll my eyes and go "Duh, that's why I'm a graphic designer and not a physicist."

So…. ENJOY!

Chapter Five-

Harry groaned as he picked himself up from the floor, or tried to at least since his arms collapsed under his weight. He must have the absolute worst luck with port-keys imaginable. He knew transcontinental port-keys weren't the smoothest ride, but the rollercoaster filled with red and blue streaks and bright white flashing lights was even worse than anything he'd been told. He was surprised he kept his lunch, or well, breakfast since he hadn't yet had lunch. From the sound of things Hermione wasn't so lucky.

Harry looked over to Remus, who had managed to curl his body around his son to protect him. He was slowly uncurling and rolled onto his back, Teddy gripped to his chest. Both looked very pale and Teddy's hair was lying on his head, a limp sickly white.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry managed to croak. Remus squinted toward him and shook his head wincing as if the action hurt. It probably did, thought Harry. Teddy clung to his father and whined.

"Icky, daddy. Feel icky." Remus patted the boys head tiredly.

"You're not the only one cub." He mumbled hoarsely.

Harry managed to finally raise himself to his knees and look around. Had his head not hurt and the room still rolled slightly he might have found it in himself to be rather impressed. It looked like a scene from some of the sci-fi shows Dudley would watch, all sleek metal, with computer terminals, wires, tubes, lights- the works. His gaze was then drawn toward a consol between him and the door… or rather the group of people cautiously looking over the top of it. He blinked as they seemed to twist and spin and shook his head to try and clear it. Not as good an idea as he had thought. He groaned again.

"Okay. That hurt." A grunt from beside him and a hand placed heavily on his shoulder told him that Hermione had recovered enough to sort of stand.

"I concur." She responded and held out her hand for him.

Harry took it and stood himself, trying not to place too much weight on Hermione, her swaying telling him she wasn't nearly stable enough to really be much help if he nose-dived to the floor, although that might have just been his sight going wonky again. When he was mostly stable he looked over at the group by the consol again. Two of the men were helping a young woman in a tan uniform up off the floor, although helping was a relative term she didn't seem to need help and got herself up, and another man, also in a tan uniform- this one with a shiny star badge, was helping another woman up. He was dividing his attention between asking if she was alright and eyeing Harry and his family. The woman was trying convince her comrade that she was fine, trying instead to draw the attention elsewhere.

"Who are you?" The woman asked Harry and Hermione.

Lupin seemed to just now realize they weren't alone and was trying to get up while keeping Teddy gripped to him. It wasn't very quick. Wonder if having enhanced senses makes it harder to recover when your perception gets screwed around a lot. Harry thought to himself, as his father-figure and godson finally became vertical.

"I think you should probably tell us where we are first." Hermione replied, somewhat cautiously. Harry looked over at his friend. She was examining the people in front of her with slightly narrowed eyes, he notice her eyes flitted across several computer screens and wire clusters before returning to the people. "And who you are, as well."

The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My name is Allison Blake, the people with me are Sheriff Jack Carter" She motioned to the man in the uniform, "Henry Deacon, Deputy Jo Lupo, and Zane Donovan" She motioned to each as she named them. "I'm afraid that is all I am authorized to tell you until I know who you are and how you got here."

Hermione pursed her lips at the mention of a few of the names and she looked over at Harry raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I have a feeling you know what happened better than I do. I trust your judgment." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, she looked over his shoulder to Remus, who, because of his enhanced senses had heard Harry clearly, nodded as well. She nodded back and faced the others.

"Honestly I'm not sure exactly how we came to be here in this room. I hypothesis that it might be due to some factor on your end. I am assuming that you are THE Henry Deacon, the one who recently submitted the theory of energy nullification and you," She pointed at Zane, "are the Zane Donovan that has been wreaking havoc amongst the older, more traditional theorists not only with your theories, but your methods as well." The two men preened a little, but were still curious.

"You must be in deep with the science circle to recognize those two." The young woman known as Jo commented, eyebrow raised, Hermione flushed lightly before responding.

"Well, I should know about them, many of their theories inspired my own. Oh… um this is Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, his son Teddy and my name is Hermione Granger." She motioned toward them at the late introduction. Henry's eyebrows rose as she named herself and he burst out.

"Hermione Granger!? As in Doctor Hermione Granger, the British scientist who theorized on psychic energies and their possible uses?" Hermione's blush deepened and she nodded sheepishly. Allison inhaled sharply. The sheriff looked to her in concern.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, before replying lowly, but not low enough for everyone else to not hear.

"She's the newest invite to Eureka. We've been waiting for word on her acceptance or not, I was told she was on vacation and would respond upon her return." Harry's mind took a moment to process and as he realized what the woman was implying he turned to Hermione.

"Wait! You're leaving?!" She glared at him.

"I was GOING to tell you. That's why I told them to wait for my response, I knew I wasn't going to accept without first at least talking to you guys and was going to tell after you relaxed a little. After all, you guys are basically my family!" Her glare died and a thoughtful expression took its place, "I am seriously considering it though, the offer is more than generous and I be working with some of the most brilliant minds in the world."

Harry wanted to be mad that she was leaving, he wanted to shout and throw things, but he knew he couldn't. He had wanted Hermione to succeed in life and here she was succeeding. He had know that her work would take her away someday, but he guessed that he had hoped that she'd still be close by, one of the stable, calming influences in his life.

He took a deep breath. Lupin must have sensed that Harry was not in the best state of mind to speak and so cut in.

"So… we're in this Eureka place?" Henry nodded.

"Yes. I'm still curious as to how though." Hermione coughed a bit drawing attention back to herself.

"I have an idea as to how… but, well…" She then seemed to change topics when she asked Henry, "What were you working on? By what I'm seeing it looks like you might have been testing your theory on Nullification." Henry nodded.

"That's right. We had gotten through the preliminary testing and were now firing up what I decided to call the "Depletion Field Generator" for its first true run. I thought everything was going correctly, but there was an abnormal fluctuation, it seemed to be enough to crash my machine."

"Literally." The sheriff mumbled under his breath, Allison glared at him. He shrugged, as if to tell her "hey it's true". She rolled her eyes and drew her attention back to the others in the room.

Hermione nodded. "Well your machine works. Better than you imagined in fact." She muttered the last part mostly to her self. Henry looked at her curiosity obvious on his face.

"How so?" Harry had calmed enough by now to laugh to himself about how much like Hermione the man seemed to be; inquisitive about everything in the world around them and willing to do just about anything to figure it out.

"Wait… you said this machine is some sort of "nullification" device correct?" Lupin asked a crease between his brows. Henry nodded.

"Yes, it's a type of… energy nullification… I suppose you could call it." Lupin nodded in comprehension and turned to Hermione.

"You don't think…" Hermione interrupted

"Yes, I do think that it was the cause of our landing here. I would have to do some calculations, but I'm pretty sure that the energy null it created acted like… a magnet?... I suppose thats close enough for the moment… I think it altered our course enough…" She trailed off, seeming not really sure how much she should reveal for the moment. Harry couldn't blame her, they were in the presence of scientists, and he had had enough exposure to Hermione's university colleagues to know that most of them would have a very hard time believing in magic, most using logic to explain away the unexplainable.

After a moment Allison broke the silence, "Are you telling me you were using teleportation technology? That's been banned world-wide for…"

"No! It's not any type of technology." Hermione temporized quickly, unfortunately they caught her wording.

"So it's not teleporting "technology"?" Jack asked curiously. Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, if it's not technology what is it?"

She was at a loss, she looked to Harry and Remus, who looked at each other. Thankfully they didn't really have to make a decision.

"Oh my god that kid has blue hair! His hair CHANGED to blue!" Jo exclaimed pointing to Teddy. He had changed his hair into his favorite messy turquoise blue and his eyes were now red. The eye thing had been his new favorite trick, though he seemed to stick with basic primary and secondary colors- red being his favorite.

"How the…?" Allison managed to get out before Zane interrupted.

"Duude! I wanna be able to do that!" He looked to Remus, "How'd he do that!?"

Remus shrugged and sheepishly said, "Magic."

End Chapter Five!

Reviews are wonderful things. They inspire, educate, and occasionally give authors something to laugh at. So please. REVIEW!


End file.
